nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AllosaurWarfare
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, AllosaurWarfare! Thanks for your edit to the User:AllosaurWarfare page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 04:51, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Why remove details? Allosaur, why remove details in the Hail-Fire wiki such as Product Number and dimensions? Furthermore, "despite advertising a capacity" is actually better use of English than your edit of "despite being able to have a a capacity sic." Very clunky and definitely not idomatic. Not the only example I've seen of your sub-standard language. Mojo1970 (talk) 07:33, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Regarding edits Hi, I've noticed you've been editing a lot of the wiki as of late. Unfortunately, this seems to have put us in a bit of an edit war. Editing everything is fine, I'm glad you're taking an interest in helping the site. However, you're attempting to change some things that don't require changes. Notably, attempts to rename/rebrand the Elite Dart article to "N-Strike Elite Dart" are being made and, honestly, I've never seen it referred to as an "N-Strike Elite Dart" on packaging or in promotional/official release details. The face mask article also does not need to be renamed to "RIVAL face mask", as the product is simply known as a "face mask" on its packaging. Please also be sure to check release dates; while blasters may be released early by retail stores, the wiki lists products by their official release date. Blasters with a release date of fall should not be listed as being officially released. Please also double-check for images that already exist on the wiki, as I try and keep our database of images cleaned up, so there's not multiple files of the same image. Thanks for your time. Jet Talk • ] 07:17, August 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Templates Er, they shouldn't be. Can you provide a screenshot of them? Also, what browser are you using? Jet Talk • ] 21:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hm, okay. I'm using Chrome as well and I'm not seeing any issues with it. Can you describe the problem you're having with it? Jet Talk • ] 04:56, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::OH, you're talking about navbox. For some reason I assumed this was about the infobox. Yeah, they do that sometimes. I think it has to do with what parts of the coding is being used for the contents. It could also just be part of how Wikia parses line breaks, which is frustrating and not something I can readily fix; I'd prefer to have line breaks between templates to keep things spaced apart, but if this is really an issue, I can look into it. Jet Talk • ] 05:24, August 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: N-Strike Mega Oh good grief. Hasbro, why can't you just stick to one thing? Why do you have to keep changing names and details on us like this? It does seem to be that way. I'm not happy, but it does seem to be that way. I'll be attempting to update and fix articles accordingly. This Nerf Fest thing is also news to me... I'm not sure why Hasbro thinks that August is "fall". I'll be fixing all these articles too, I guess. Jet Talk • ] 22:49, August 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Clips Do not merge these articles. They are separate products with differences between them. Having them as two separate articles than bogging down one article to differentiate the two is pointless. Jet Talk • ] 23:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Uploading new images In the future, please attempt to upload over pre-existing files than to upload new ones. This will allow the file to display automatically on articles it is linked to. Otherwise, it's a mad goose chase to match the images across the site and delete the old one. You can upload over images by going to the file itself, clicking on File History, and clicking on the "Upload a new version" link below the table of file history. Also, uploading and replacing files should really only be used for situations in replacing placeholder images or images of lesser quality. A lot of the Zombie Strike images you're re-uploading right now were... honestly, fine to begin with, and didn't need replacing. So please, in the future, please do this sparingly. Jet Talk • ] 04:27, August 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Darts Sure, fair enough. Feel free to consolidate them down into the DoomLands Dart and Suction Dart articles. Jet Talk • ] 03:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Basis for edits Your desire to make multiple edits at the Nerf Wikia is admirable... on the surface. However, it seems clearer to me over time that this urge is driven by too much unfettered impulse and not enough careful consideration. By your own admission, English is not your first language, and so when I saw you persist in un-correcting JetCell's spelling of "its," my impression of you certainly DID NOT IMPROVE. Frankly, it pissed me off. Did you ever bother to read the Manual of Style? By ignoring existing rules and hints, not only do you diminish the Wiki information base, but you also arguably insult all those before you with better command of the language. I find this abusive and aggravating. I'm not stupid, you know. If your content and presentation are better than mine, I feel good knowing that I learn something through improvements. Otherwise, instead of a constant flurry of brash edits (which also trigger a corresponding flurry of E-mail notifications), take a chill pill and think before acting. Mojo1970 (talk) 17:54, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Oooh... nice website you got there xD You got me with your website, Facebook & Twitter page!!! xD Never gonna gove you up... never gonna let you down... Matthew93256 (talk) 23:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Glitched templates It could just be a case of server-side loading. Usually if that happens, open the article to edit and give it a preview. It should show there, since it's properly refreshing the templates on the article. Give it a bit of time; if it doesn't show later on, message me again and I'll look into it. Jet Talk • ] 22:20, September 16, 2017 (UTC) PLEASE LEAVE EDIT SUMMARY I’ve noticed that you’ve been editing pages without giving a summary which is becoming increasingly annoying. Please do so in future. MoonBoy-Nerfer (talk) 05:23, October 6, 2017 (UTC)MoonBoy-Nerfer RE: Categories Yeah. Really, it should just be "single-fire blasters" but changing the category for all articles is very daunting considering how many articles are listed as that. It's something I've been meaning to do for a long time, but yeah. Lots to edit. Jet Talk • ] 07:34, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Don’t delete details I’ve noticed that you are deleting stuff such as dimensions and aliases. PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS! Also, when you do major edits you never leave an edit summary. My opinion of you has dropped considerably. MoonBoy-Nerfer (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2017 (UTC)MoonBoy-Nerfer Your profile picture Your profile picture looks amazing! Who made it? If you did, can you please make me one? :) Matt (talk) 08:52, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Modding I heard that you're actually looking for mod kits for your Stryfe. Does this mean you are planning to mod anytime soon? If yes, please show us your work. We'd like to see it. :) Matt (talk) 12:24, October 24, 2017 (UTC) RE: Updating article information You're welcome. :) Matt (talk) 12:27, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Please come back! :( The wiki misses you! :'( Matt (talk) 02:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) You're finally back! :') Please don't ever leave the wiki again. :) Matt (talk) 11:49, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for updating my new Ultimate Rapid Blast page! I thought it would stay like that, but you really upgraded it :) Thanks for updating my new Ultimate Rapid Blast page! I thought it would stay like that, but you really upgraded it :) Comrade Baciu (talk) 16:54, December 31, 2017 (UTC)Comrade Baciu